Before the Lightning Struck
by OnceUponAHPFan
Summary: The events that took place before that fateful night when Harry Potter became the boy who lived. Follow James and Lily in a limited multi-chapter run of one shots through their short but brave adventures together as members of the Order of the Phoenix.
1. The War to Come

**Disclaimer: James and Lily Potter as well as the other characters from the HP series are owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1 - The War

June 21, 1978 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

As she stepped through the large gates, she blinked the sunlight from her unsuspecting green eyes. Students poured around her as they left the castle, trunks and belongings in their hands, into the beautiful June day. She cast a glance at her surroundings one last time, the lake by which she had sat so often to think, because it reminded her of Spinner's Pond back home. And she turned, craning her neck to see the vast fortress that stood above her. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been where Lily Evans had learned of an entirely new world, one that had since become her own. And now, it was time for her to leave it.

It wasn't like graduations in the Muggle world, where all one's family is invited to the school for a large ceremony. Her last feast had been simply her time to say goodbye. But most of her friends she would hopefully be seeing rather soon anyway.

"All right, Evans?" a voice asked gently, with a hint of humor, behind her. She turned to see the smiling face of her steady, James Potter, clutching his own trunk with his tawny owl, Magnus, perched in his cage. She looked down, checking her own trunk with her cat, Houdini, in his carrier carefully charmed on top.

Lily smiled, which came out more a grimace, and looked away as if it would hide her concern. She wasn't happily returning home as much of her peers were. Her destination was much more uncertain.

It had all started a month before, when she and James had been out in the Hogsmeade village. They had run into, or rather were approached by, a man they had known from Hogwarts who had since moved on to bigger and… well certainly bigger things.

Lucius Malfoy still had the same charms they had known to suspect since they had known him as the dangerously slippery prefect who did nothing without a benefit to himself. His greeting of the young couple had been no accident. Malfoy's master, Lord Voldemort, had sent him with a simple task: recruit the successful _pure-blood_ seventh years to replenish the ranks of the Death Eaters, recently depleted by a victory in the Order of the Phoenix. James Potter was a talented descendant of ancient wizarding families, and would be a valuable asset, could he be turned.

He asked if he and James could go and speak privately, an invitation which James declined. Being himself he used humor, saying he wouldn't want to leave his date alone. With his signature icy stare, Lucius sized up the glaring Lily and muttered words she couldn't seem to forget _"Well I'm sure you'll want to enjoy each other, while you still can."_

The barely veiled threat was enough for James to pull his wand, but Lily was faster, grabbing him, spinning in place, and disapparating right to the gates of Hogwarts. James' anger lingered as he demanded of her why she made him flee. But her tears and obvious fear were enough of an answer for him.

Muggle born hunting had become a new sport among the Death Eaters, especially of those who were close to new recruits. It was a way to show the recruit the Dark Lord's power, and that he was willing to go for those for whom they cared without going for pure blooded family members. And now Lily had been openly threatened by a lieutenant of Voldemort's army of cruelty.

The pair instantly went to Dumbledore, who advised that Lily's family be put under protection. James Potter Senior was written, and despite his elderly disposition, made the trip to where Petunia Evans lived in St. Andrews and secretly put protective charms around her flat. Lily's sister was so against magic, even oddly attributing it to the deaths of the girls' parents, who both died of pneumonia, that she likely would have refused the protection should they have offered it.

Dumbledore next offered protection for Lily herself. A talented Head Girl, he felt she could handle herself well enough to be inducted into the mysteries of the Order of the Phoenix. James wanted to be there as well, every step of the way. His encounter with Malfoy had opened his eyes to the fact he was indeed a target as well, especially once he was labeled as a "blood traitor". They were informed that two of James' best friends, Remus and Sirius, had already accepted invitations to join. Remus was to go undercover in the werewolf world and Sirius was hoping to train to be an Auror under Dumbledore's former protégé Kingsley Shacklebolt. That information was enough for James to agree to induction on the spot, with Lily moments later giving her own consent.

And with that, at seventeen, they were already entering a dangerous war.

And as Lily Evans looked at Hogwarts for the last time, she knew that war awaited her.


	2. The Second I Defy

January 1979 - Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow

Chapter 2: The Second I Defy

She opened her eyes to a searing pain in her right foot as she regained her breath. Lily hated apparition, it felt as if she was having the air sucked out of her lungs like a vacuum. But that had been necessary. She desperately glanced around her and saw that James had landed in the field ten feet from her. It had been a narrow escape, Bellatrix nearly had them that time.

The pain in her foot, she saw as she looked down, was a splinched toenail. The only part of Lily Evans those bastards would ever get, she thought triumphantly. But her elation was tempered by the look of pain in the eyes of James as he stumbled to reach her. He couldn't quite make it and dropped to his knees clutching his side, blood seemingly pouring out.

She cried out in shock, running to him and surveying the damage. She had heard Bellatrix shout the spell… _Sectumsempra_. But it looked like she had aimed poorly. The wound didn't look terribly deep, but there was no way to know right away if there had been internal damage.

Her yelling, or more likely the crack of their appearance, must have awoken the occupants of the house they had appeared in front of, because moments later a tall red-haired man was running to them.

"Lily, you were supposed to check in an hour ago, Dumbledore told us-"

"They knew we would be there, Arthur," she said bitterly, "somehow they knew we would be there and they were waiting for us. They got to the package before us."

"Blimey-" Arthur Weasley searched for the words, but had none. He knew what she was implying. So he turned to the injured James, "Are y'alright mate?"

The dark haired, usually smiling teenager grimaced and gritted his teeth, "Bellatrix decided to try that new spell of Snape's, the hag, right as I was disapparating. Lucky she's got awful aim I suppose."

Arthur Weasley's stomach turned as he saw the blood, "Let's get you inside, Molly can fix you right as rain!

Each supporting an arm, Lily and Arthur half dragged the pale James into the Burrow. On any normal day, Lily loved the place. It exemplified everything she was fighting to have in her own life. While disorganized, it showed signs of a such wonderfully ordinary life. Toy broomsticks lay next to a clock that had seven hands, showing "Sleeping" for five small red haired faces, and "Home" for two more adult heads. Burping cloths and bottles were everywhere and a copy of _Babbity Rabbity_ sat half open on the beat up coffee table.

The Weasleys had been extremely active members of the Order, with Arthur working in the Enforcement Team of the Misuse of Magic office and Molly as a Healer at St. Mungos (and unofficial Healer of injured Order members). That had been until their brood began to expand. Now with five boys, Molly became a full time mum and Arthur had relegated himself to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. He didn't want a more high profile job that may entice a Death Eater looking for someone to imperius.

Molly Weasley was an attractive red haired woman, who seemed to be becoming a bit more round with each baby. The most recent had been twins, now a year old. As she came down the stairs, despite the hour, she had all the energy of one with all the time in the world to sleep.

"You made it!" she screeched forgetting herself, "We've been so worried, I had to be up all night anyways thanks to Fred and George. Goodness gracious those two are trouble already, I can't imagine what hell they will bring once they start walking. Oh-" she caught a look at the pained expression on James' face and instantly skittered to his side, "what happened here?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Arthur spoke first as he and Lily carefully laid James on the couch. The couple's eyes met, and Molly needed no further explanation. She herself had had her exchanges with whom everyone considered Voldemort's most loyal and dangerous servant.

"Got a piece of her at least, did you?" She asked James sweetly, trying to distract him from the pain as she poured a small potion on his wound. "Essence of Dittany," she explained to Lily, who was amazed to see a pink stretch of skin where his blood had been oozing. And then she could breathe.

She could see James begin to relax as well, and without even thinking, despite being in the company of others, Lily put her arms around him and held on.

A soft touch on her back was all Molly could do to support the young woman, who was doing all she could to stop herself from crying.

"It's okay," James whispered through the auburn waves, "I'm alright."

This time, she thought to herself. They had gone to retrieve a valuable object, sent by Dumbledore himself. Of course, being Dumbledore, he had decided not to share the contents. It was going to be an easy drop, they would meet the contact in Godric's Hollow and come directly to the Burrow. But just as the object was being handed over to Lily, James saw black streaks in the sky and rose the alarm. Before they knew it they were surrounded. Bellatrix and Adolphus Lestrange with more lackeys they had yet to be acquainted with. A battle ensued, their contact was hit with the deadly green Avada Kedavra. That's when James told Lily to go, and he would be right behind her at the rendezvous point. Before she had a chance to argue, he had placed a shield between her and the Death Eaters and she disapparated. The entire time she was fuming, why did he put himself at risk when she could take care of herself. That anger had disappeared though the moment she saw his injuries.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

Momentarily, James pulled himself from the hug, blue met green, "They were dead serious, Lil, and I had to get you out of the way of those curses." His fingers tangled in her hair, "I love you Lily, and I want to fight for your future. Because I want a future with you, if you'd have me."

A gasp from Molly made Lily realize exactly what he was trying to say, "Are you-?" she asked quietly.

He moved from the couch to his knees, albeit slowly with his still stinging injury, and pulled out a beautiful ring. It was a simple golden band with a luscious red ruby perched in the center.

There were tears in James eyes and words as he spoke, "We almost didn't make it today. And next time may be the time they get us. But I don't want to spend another moment without you. So be my wife, and as long as we breathe, we will fight for every beautiful second together."

With not a dry eye in the disheveled sitting room of the Burrow, Lily surprised herself by perking a small smile. Her distinctive eyes said it all as she took the beautiful gem from his hand and slipped it on her finger, and said she would.


	3. The Third I Defy

Chapter 3 - The Third I Defy

September 1979 - Godric's Hollow

"Evans, are you ready?"

The call from outside the loo of their tiny room took Lily away from her thoughts. She was standing in front of the small mirror in the poorly stocked inn room. All the furniture was mismatched and musty, the mirror she stood in front of only clear enough to see herself thanks to her competence with _scourgify_. The young pair was on the run, moving from place to place every month or so. But that day they had big plans.

She was well dressed in semi-formal emerald green dress robes that she had chosen because James said it went with her eyes. Her ruby engagement ring sparkled on her left hand. Her hair was lightly curled, but even with magic it never seemed to want to give her much volume. Almost like how James' hair never could look neat, despite all her attempts.

They had packed the essentials, their basic supplies that went with them everywhere, along with a few personal items. James kept with him his most precious family heirloom, an invisibility cloak that had been passed down by every Potter male, as well as a small golden key to his family fortune in Gringotts bank. Lily kept a letter from her mother and father. Her sister was married already and by the sounds of it already pregnant. Petunia was safe, with no connections to Lily. The only Death Eater that knew about Petunia would not give her up, Lily knew. Severus Snape would not betray her. She also kept a small bag she had enchanted to be small enough for her pocket which held a change of Muggle clothes for them both. They had to be ready for anything. And after the hard months they'd been on the run, it was going to be great to have a happy occasion for once.

With one last look, she called back, "Yeah, I'm ready."

She grabbed her cap and coat, a stylish gray trenchcoat, and opened the door. Past the small hallway, she saw the face she loved break into the biggest smile she'd seen since they had left Hogwarts.

"You are a vision." He whispered.

As they embraced, she said quietly, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

His laugh reverberated through the room, "Yes, well, our luck has not been the greatest, has it?"

He was referring to the warning they had received by owl, spies warned them that if James became a "true blood traitor", then they would begin aiming their Killing Curses for him as well. He was more than happy to defy that order from the man he refused to call the "Dark Lord".

A knock on the door tensed them both as they each grabbed their wands from their pockets and pointed them at the figure entering the room. Only James relaxed as the handsome face of Sirius Black found the light.

"Identify yourself," Lily demanded, not lowering her wand.

Sirius didn't flinch, he understood the recent threats to James' life had made her wary, and he answered her promptly, "I am Sirius Black, sometimes known as Padfoot. I am an unregistered Animagus who turns into a large black dog. And the last time we spoke, you told me Robin Hood was your favorite childhood Muggle tale."

Lily smiled and lowered her wand, "Thank you for remembering my last addendum to our security, Sirius," she said as she walked across the room to embrace her friend, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise," Sirius said warmly before turning to his best mate, the widest grin on his face, "Are you ready for this, Prongs? I still think she's too good for you." He turned and winked at the exasperated look in Lily's green eyes, a smile threatening her lips.

"Oh, I'm ready," James said.

Sirius patted his friend's shoulder and said, "If only your pop had seen this moment, he would have been so proud. He loved you both." Turning to Lily, "I'm sorry your sister couldn't make it, Lily."

She uncomfortably shrugged off his sympathies, "She doesn't support it, but we've been there before."

James took her into an embrace, whispering, "She'll come 'round Evans, I know she will."

Lily smiled through the tears in her eyes, "You won't be able to call me that in a few hours."

Both men broke out into the biggest grins, "Let's get to it then, shall we?"

"Is Remus not coming?" Lily asked, disappointed, "is he alright?"

Sirius looked at James, "You haven't told her?"

Her heart dropped, "Told me what?" She looked accusingly at her fiancé, "What happened?"

James shot a glare at Sirius before looking in her eye, "The Order hasn't heard from Remus in about a week, he was supposed to check in Tuesday with Kingsley, and he never sent contact. It's possible though he's just in so deep, he couldn't send the message. But we did receive word that the house he was supposedly hold up in is vacant. I'm sure he's alright…." Lily's eyes bore into him and he said further, "I didn't want you to worry. Not today."

She took a deep breath, she couldn't explode right now, his intentions had been good. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. She took his hand, giving him a smile, "I just wish I could have shared the burden with you sooner," she said quietly, "I know how much he means to you, to you all."

"I told you she's too good for you, mate," Sirius joked lightly, breaking the tension, "Come, let's get the two of you hitched!"

Quietly, the three filed out of the room, on their way to the little church in Godric's Hollow. Lily seemed the only one nervous. This was their second time defying Lord Voldemort, she knew in her heart that each time brought them even closer to his fury.


	4. The Dangers of Defiance

It was the first time since Hogwarts they had seen all of their friends together like this. The home of Mad-Eye Moody was considered the only place safe enough to have a party with nearly all the Order of the Phoenix present. Even so, they all seemed wary and nervous. Each were well tested and tested back on their identities. None shared their current whereabouts or what they were up to, for fear someone was under a spell. It hurt both the Potters to be so secretive, but it was the only way.

They had been so close to being caught on multiple occasions. The last had been the most traumatizing. Severus had been there, and when they made eye contact, she saw he had not known she was the target. Perhaps a test from his master? If so, then he failed. Lily couldn't be sure, but she had though she saw him wave his wand not at her husband, but rather at the Death Eater with his wand trained on her. He still cared, and for that reason, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter were still at large from Voldemort's hold. They were the youngest on the "kill on sight" list the Death Eater enforcers were distributed, which James liked to brag about proudly. All Lily could do was shake her head, not laughing.

But things were about to get much more complicated, for she held an even greater secret. Their lives were soon to include another. It brought her great joy, but also terror. Lily and James Potter were fugitives in a secret war, constantly on the move and ever in need to leave at the last moment. This was no life for a child. She didn't know what they were going to do, and had decided to tell her husband after the holiday.

All she hoped was no one would offer her anything to drink, but that was apparently a too much to ask. Not long after entering the party, Sirius (of course) offered a glass of wine. As graciously, and with as little awkwardness, as she could be, she declined. When he gave her that look she expected, she simply muttered, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to relax, not after last week."

He seemed to understand, nodding sympathetically with a hard look in his eyes, "James told me who was there. He's not worth your troubles, Lil."

Lily knew he was right, after everything that Severus had put her through during school, he was not deserving of her thoughts. The incident after their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL stood out in her mind. That had been the breaking point. Before, she had looked past his growing prejudice for every other Muggle-born and his odd jokes. All of it had been picked up from his friends in Slytherin, because the Severus she knew had never been so crude, his own father was a muggle for God's sake. But when she joined the Order, she saw him one last time and told him that if he was going to go work for Voldemort (he had flinched at the name) that she would never see him again. The conversation had certainly eased James' mind, the two had never gotten along to begin with to say the least.

"I'm more troubled with how they found us," she said quietly, "we had been so careful, especially after the wedding."

Sirius shrugged, "The Aurors are very keen on finding out their secrets as well. You should speak with Frank Longbottom. He has been having a field day with all these out in the open attacks, it helps us determine Death Eaters from Imperiused. Your attack put Snape on the map as an official Death Eater."

She shrugged, frowning, "A whole lot of good that will do."

Everyone turned when the door opened once more, all had likely kept their eye on the entrances somehow, always thinking of their exit strategies. But the man who walked in was a wonderful surprise.

He was a young man, but quite shabby looking with a long scar on his cheek. That all being said, he was smiling widely, announcing loudly, "I am Remus Lupin, werewolf, and I love American hamburgers."

Next to her, Sirius' bark-like laugh illuminated the room as everyone relaxed once more and rushed Lupin. Remus had not been seen for months and Lily quietly waited with her new husband to give their greetings. When their turn finally arrived, he took them both in his arms and apologized profusely for his absence and any worry he may have caused.

Lily pressed, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Greyback," he answered simply, "he had a spy in the group who recognized me as the Hogwarts werewolf. They knew who I was friends with at school…" he looked to James, "and they likely knew what I was there for. So I had to escape and lie very very low. I was assisted by some friends who I think I may have turned to our side. We've been following up rumors of a new potion, a cure of sorts, that is getting some of the wolves with good hearts some hope."

James' eyes widened, "What is it called?"

Lupin shrugged, "I dunno, but it's being put into testing in St. Mungo's. Hopefully it will work!"

"Even if it doesn't," Sirius cut in, "we will still have your back, Moony!"

Lily and James each nodded their agreement, and moments later, a pudgy rodent-like man poked up between them and said, "It's so pleasing to see you well, Remus, we have all been so worried."

Remus gave him a warm smile and embraced him, "Good to see you too, Peter."

The foursome was back together, and wanting to give James some quality male time, Lily quietly backed off and went to speak with Arlene McKinnon, one of her good friends back from Gryffindor.

James watched her walk off and smiled as he continued his conversations with his friends.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore arrived after spending dinner with the students staying from home at Hogwarts. In those dark times, many parents knew Hogwarts was safest for their children and therefore record numbers of students were staying in the castle, away from their families. It was important that they knew the headmaster was there protecting them.

"The poor souls," Dumbledore told Lily quietly when they spoke, "All so worried for their mothers and fathers. Every time I get that Ministry owl and have to summon a student from class…they know now what it means before they even get there. The last was a fifth year who was inconsolable before Professor Sprout could get her up the stairs. Her father fought the Imperius Curse too well and gave the name of the Death Eater who did it to an Auror. Unfortunately, that Death Eater had been rather green and it had been his first assignment, so when the Aurors picked him up…well…Voldemort knew exactly where to send Macnair. The poor man's wife thankfully wasn't at the house, she was out doing her Christmas shopping with the younger children." He shook his head, "Tragic."

Lily silently let tears stream down her face, this was indeed her greatest fear. And it obviously was becoming quite ubiquitous, "Tragic…" she agreed, and excused herself before Dumbledore could say anything else.

Sirius and James both saw her walk towards the loo, and Sirius bent his head, "You should see what's wrong, she's been out of sorts all evening."

James Potter nodded, "More like all week, actually." and walked slowly to the door. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear quiet sobs. "Lily, darling, it's me. Open up," he asked gently.

She took a few seconds, he guessed to try to clean herself up, and when she opened the door he saw she wasn't terribly successful. Her face was blotchy, her nose bright red, and her green eyes seemed darker as they shined with tears.

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" he asked as he entered the loo with her and shut the door.

Shaking her head, she wiped her nose and tried to pass off his questions, "Just about all the students losing family members from Hogwarts, it's awful. These poor children walking around not knowing if their mother or father will be there when they come home. I can't imagine…"

"Hey…" James took her in an embrace, "That is why we are fighting, that is why we do what we do. To try and prevent that."

"It's not just that…" she said quietly, "How are we supposed to raise a family in this? We can't live like this if…" and she stopped, not being able to look her husband in the eye.

"If, what?" James asked quietly, but Lily shook her head, refusing to finish her sentence. In a few moments he sighed, "When were you planning on finally telling me?"

She was taken aback, "You know?"

He nodded, "Of course I know, Lily. You have been emotional, you are a terrible liar, and you've been getting sick every morning for the past week…" he looked rather sad as he asked, "why couldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know how we can be ourselves and fight _him_ with a baby…" she whispered, getting more panicked by the moment, "It's not just our lives we are putting at risk. The life of a child without a mother and father is something I wouldn't curse my greatest enemy with. I can't do that to my own, but I can't stop being myself and you cannot stop being yourself. We are fighters, and…and we're too far in. He knows who we are and we will have that target on our backs the rest of our lives. How could we do that to a child?"

James took a deep breath and kissed his wife passionately, then as he pulled away for a moment, he whispered strongly, "No matter what, we will keep fighting, so that this baby has a life without the bane of Lord Voldemort. And should we not succeed, he or she will know that their mother and father fought to the end for what they believed in. That will be our story."

That was enough to comfort her for the time being. Later that evening, a photograph was taken of all of the Order present. Even Arthur and a very pregnant Molly stopped by (with their brood at Arthur's aunt's) for the official photo and to visit with Molly's brothers, Fabian and Gideon.

Lily smiled and waved, finally letting herself think about what could be with the little human growing inside her. She had always wanted to be a mother, and the thought of James with a little version of himself fueled the rare smile. Turning, she saw James had an identical grin on his face. They were going to be parents, all she hoped was that they could survive to enjoy it.


	5. They Named Him Harry

July 31, 1980 - Godric's Hollow

Lily gave birth in the morning after hours upon hours of hard labor. She had been frightened, most Muggles go to hospital for births, but James had convinced her that a midwife would be plenty, in the magical world. Their midwife had been hand chosen by members of the Order, and was not given the name of the family she helped. It wasn't until over a year later, the woman would discover the names of the young couple and their son when she saw their names and faces in the Prophet.

They named him Harry. Initially it was going to be short for something, like Harold or Henry, but Lily hated both names. So they just left it at Harry. He was all Potter for sure, but Lily was glad to see she imparted her signature emerald eyes on the beautiful little boy.

Their home in Godric's was a very safe place, Dumbledore himself put many charms on it and they had lost contact with anyone besides James' three friends and Dumbledore himself. Remus once again was not available much anymore, he had volunteered for a clinical trial of sorts for the Wolfsbane potion. Wormtail had disappeared into the sewers on a mission as recently as a week before.

It was Sirius alone that stood with James in the tiny living room.

The look on James' face was incredulous. It was so stark Sirius wondered if something had gone wrong with the boy.

"What is it, Prongs?" Sirius asked gently, "What has happened in that serious head of yours?"

James shook his head, "He's so beautiful, Sirius. Just this innocent beautiful child, and it is my job to protect him. But I know what this world likely has in store for us. I know what…what _he_ is intending to do should he find us. I put that poor innocent boy…Harry…in the line of fire. I am so selfish."

"No," his best friend took his shoulders in his hands and lightly shook them, "you are not. You are James Potter, the bane of Lord Voldemort. He who has defied Lord Voldemort three times, and are still alive to laugh in his face. The pure-blood who dared to marry a muggle-born when they tried to recruit him. You are a hero. And Harry will know that and understand, when we bring this monster to justice for all his crimes. Together."

But James could only shake his head, his voice quavered, and tears reflected in his eyes, "You have to promise me something, Sirius.

"Anything, brother." Sirius said quietly.

"If something happens to us, you must promise me that Harry will be happy. Promise me…that if his mother and father are taken from him that he will survive and that he will always know we loved him."

Never had Sirius Black seen James Potter in this fashion, he had always been a laugh with swagger who _always_ had a way out. But that was when he had nothing to lose. Now he had everything and the idea of losing it all made him more frightened than he'd ever been in his life.

"I promise." Black replied solemnly, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder to comfort him as best he could, "Now, can I meet my godson?"

The men walked together into the room where Lily sat up in the old bed holding a small bundle with a tiny tuft of jet black hair. She smiled despite her exhaustion when she saw them walk in and quietly said to her little son, "Harry James Potter meet Sirius Black." And she carefully passed the bundle to him, with a little help from James showing his friend how to hold the fragile infant properly.

And for a few moments they all forgot about Lord Voldemort, about Death Eaters and war. In Black's arms was a reminder of the gift of life and the beauty of love.


	6. Final StandEpilogue

May 1981 - Godric's Hollow

The knock on the door prompted no terse response from either Potter, Dumbledore had a certain way of knocking so gently yet with such purpose. James opened the door and as Albus entered the small entry way, he saw Lily go to put Harry in his bedroom. The boy had grown greatly in the months since the professor had made his last visit. But it seemed they were all getting on, James had a small job working as a Transfiguration specialist for the Auror office as Lily begrudgingly stayed at home. As much as she loved her son she was quite put out staying home by herself all day. They were still fugitives, but well hidden with only select Order members aware of their position.

"Welcome Professor!" she exclaimed as she led him to their small sitting room. Her boredom had led to quite a spic and span home, almost "Dursley-ish" as the pair would call it, jokingly using her sister's married surname. "Tell us, what news is so important you needed to come all the way over here for?"

They both looked older than they should, he noticed. Each were only twenty-one years old and yet he could see from lack of sleep (a combination of their delicate situation and new positions as parents he was sure) and worry that their faces seemed to have aged prematurely. And they were obviously, and rightfully so, concerned as he rarely made house calls.

"I apologize that I must speak to you so frankly, but we haven't much time…" he started slowly, "What I am about to tell you, you must not tell anyone, not even your closest friends. Do you understand me? Your discretion is vital to your survival and the survival of your son."

At the mention of Harry, they became even more serious and agreed. Fear began to clutch at them, and they took each other's hands for support.

"It has come to my attention that Lord Voldemort has increased his efforts in finding your family. Don't ask me why, but I have a source very close to the situation who has discovered that Voldemort is looking for every avenue to locate you and likely will come for you personally. Your current arrangement is not going to be enough to stave him off. The way things are now, he will find you, and likely very soon."

He had expected what came next, Lily and James were a quietly defiant couple. Dumbledore wondered if he should tell them exactly what, or more specifically who, was bringing this very real threat to their doorstep.

James was the first to speak, "So what do we do?"

"I have something, a spell, that can protect you and your family. So no one may find you. But it comes at a cost that I think you will not like." Dumbledore said slowly.

"And that is?" Lily asked quietly.

"The Fidelus Charm," he answered, "your location will be enclosed as a secret in a soul of someone you trust. As long as they do not share, even if Voldemort stood on your impeccably trimmed hedge, he will never find you. Lily, I do believe your charming ability is certainly proficient to conduct this spell."

It sounded clear cut, but something weighed on James' mind, "And the price, Professor?"

"Albus, please James," Dumbledore corrected, "we have surpassed the teacher-student relationship by now, I think. And the price is that in order to prevent the Fidelus Charm from being broken, you must not leave this home, at least until the danger has passed. It is too risky, and Voldemort will discover what is happening."

Lily's heart dropped. There was no way that James would agree to such terms.

"Deal." She was shocked to hear her husband's voice say the word.

He seemed to read her mind as they made eye contact, "This is the way to save Harry," he said simply, "to save him from living without a mother and a father. My freedom is a small price to pay for that."

And with that, he stood and walked with purpose into the other room. As he reentered, Lily noticed the shimmering materials in his hands and instantly recognized his invisibility cloak.

"So I'm no longer tempted," he said quietly to Dumbledore, "I wish for you to hold on to this. Please keep it safe and lend it to no one, it has been passed down for centuries in my family."

Lily noticed Dumbledore's subtle amazement. It wa as if James had passed to him an incredible gift. But he seemed restrained as he replied, "I will guard it with my life."

There seemed nothing else to say, so the pair began to usher him out. Just as he was leaving, he asked quietly, "I can assume you will choose someone most trustworthy to keep your secret? Mr. Black, perhaps?"

James smiled and nodded, "Likely, yes."

And Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile and disapparated from the stoop.

Epilogue

James and Lily Potter did not survive to year's end. On Halloween night 1981 they were murdered in their home by none other than Lord Voldemort. They were never made aware that the reason he was hunting them was a prophecy he had overheard and interpreted to reference their son, Harry. The prophecy, which Voldemort did not receive in its entirety, spoke of a boy born to defiant parents in July. They also would never discover that it was Severus Snape who had turned to the side of good and warned Dumbledore of their impending doom.

The Fidelus Charm was broken when they chose Peter Pettigrew instead of Sirius at the last second. Sirius knew that he was a target already and thought it would be a trick play. Instead, the witless Pettigrew betrayed the Potters almost immediately.

Harry Potter did survive the attack on his family home. Lily Potter sacrificed herself by standing between the dark wizard and her son after James was killed fighting him off. When he turned to the child, Voldemort's killing curse rebounded upon him instead of killing the infant, rendering him useless and allowing the child to escape with his life.

Upon confirming the deaths, Dumbledore assumed Sirius had betrayed the family and sent Rubeus Hagrid to collect Harry before his godfather. When Sirius was denied custody, he went into a rage after seeing his best friends' bodies and sought out Peter to confront him. He found the traitor on a busy street and was about to turn him in when Pettigrew cursed the street behind him and killed 12 muggles, cut off a finger and stupefied his old friend. An unregistered Animagus like his friends, Peter transformed into a rat and positioned himself with an Order family, the Weasleys, becoming a pet. Sirius would be convicted with no trial for the murders Pettigrew committed, as well that of his turncoat friend, and spend 12 years in Azkaban with the world believing he was a traitor and murderer.

He escaped when Harry was 13 and sought out his godson at Hogwarts, finally outing Peter and telling the truth of James and Lily's demise. The two finally were able to begin a relationship, but in a twist of fate Peter escaped and Sirius was forced to remained in hiding.

Sirius died two years later at the hands of his cousin Bellatrix while protecting his godson in the halls of the Department of Mysteries. Remus Lupin died two years following in the Battle of Hogwarts fighting next to his young wife, Nymphadora Tonks. His own son, Theodore "Teddy" Lupin, was only a year old at the time. Peter Pettigrew was killed by his own hand the same year.

Harry Potter grew to adulthood a hero, eventually completing his parents' goal and defeating Lord Voldemort. Most of his early childhood he spent at the home with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley. It was a miserable childhood until he was informed of his heritage as a wizard and began his career at Hogwarts. Potter did not complete his schooling, dropping out after the death of his mentor Albus Dumbledore at the end of his sixth year. After the defeat of Voldemort, he became a famous Auror with his best friend Ronald Weasley. He married Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley's youngest child and only daughter, and with her had three children: James, Lily and Albus.


End file.
